Malcolm
Malcolm is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Stephen Lord, and is the former Enchanted Forest identity of Peter Pan. History Not much is known about Malcolm's life after this, except that he eventually has a son named Rumplestiltskin. When his son is still young, Malcolm earns money by swindling people out of money with a rigged card game. One day, a male customer realizes he's been cheated and beats up Malcolm before stealing all his money, which leaves Malcolm and Rumplestiltskin completely penniless. Malcolm leaves his son with a pair of elderly wool spinners, with intentions of going to look for work. Rumplestiltskin is scared of being without him, so Malcolm gives him a straw doll to accompany him in the meantime. He urges his son to give the doll a name, as only this way it can be real and be a protector of sorts. Malcolm then leaves and continues to deceive unsuspecting bystanders with his card game. When Rumplestiltskin finds out, he calls out his father for being untrustworthy, which is why no one will hire him. His son suggests they use a magic bean to start afresh elsewhere, and Malcolm suggests they go to Neverland. . Malcolm remembers a place he used to visit in his childhood dreams called Neverland and this is exactly where they decide to go. Once there, Malcolm is ecstatic to be back in a world where anything is possible with the power of belief. He tries to show Rumplestiltskin the ability of flying that comes with the territory, but ends up falling flat on the ground. Horrified, Malcolm can't fathom why flying is now impossible until recalling pixie dust is necessary for it to work. He and his son go to a tree containing pixie dust flowers. Since Rumplestiltskin is afraid of heights, Malcolm journeys up alone to retrieve the dust and sprinkles some on himself. The dust has no effect, and he is further warned by a talking Shadow that flying is impossible for him since adults don't belong in Neverland. Malcolm goes back down to his son to tell him the dust didn't work, to which Rumplestiltskin suggests they can find another place to live together. Malcolm has other ideas, however, and he declares that he can never change from his old habits or be the father that Rumplestiltskin needs. In order to be granted the youth he longs for, Malcolm abandons his son, allowing Rumplestiltskin to be returned home by the Shadow. After severing ties with his son, he transforms from an adult into a young boy and watches the Shadow fly off with Rumplestiltskin. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *His casting call name was "Colin". *The casting call describes him as, "dissatisfied, self-centered and ruthless."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/09/once-upon-time-episode-308-flashback.html |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *To swindle people out of their money, Malcolm performs "Follow the Lady", a gambling card game of Spanish origin. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Colin nl:Peter Pan Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters